


【pricefield】某日

by HannahRoux



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Life Is Strange Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRoux/pseuds/HannahRoux
Summary: 有点不安的夜晚和互相依靠的爱人。
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 2





	【pricefield】某日

晚上好，小混球们。克洛伊不紧不慢地打开网页、戴好耳机、插上设备、调试音量……她没开灯，屏幕发出的白光照得她鼻尖白净极了，有那么一瞬间，克洛伊想摸出支烟来就那么望着游戏界面发呆。  
哈哈哈哈晚上好  
same chloe~  
晚上好  
克洛伊按照以往的风格打开了一款恐怖游戏。界面上戴着蝴蝶结的小女孩阴森森地呆立着，克洛伊却觉得她那点雀斑看起来眼熟。  
我回来了。麦克斯关上门，熟练地打开书房的灯  
，将下巴抵在克洛伊肩膀上，又不开灯。  
省电费。克洛伊不回头，手却搭在了麦克斯耳垂上。  
麦克斯笑出一个浅浅的梨涡。你不是环保卫士，你只是喝太多。任谁喝了四瓶莫吉托，都会想窝在这儿。  
麦克斯摘下耳机，踢地旋转椅离麦克风远了两尺。见鬼，你怎么知道我喝了多少？  
除非我不长鼻子。  
克洛伊笑一声。戴上耳机，好吧，今天这款游戏是昨天刚刚发售的，我试玩了一会儿觉得很有趣，我们今天一起来体验一下。  
刚刚那是什么情况？  
同居人吗？  
不开灯玩恐怖游戏胆子可真够大的！  
哦，克洛伊顿一下，我女朋友。

真的没关系吗？麦克斯端着一碗热南瓜汤，放到克洛伊的桌子上。  
没事，明天白天可以多睡会。  
我是说，向你的粉丝出柜。麦克斯抱着手臂。  
克洛伊笑而不答。缓慢地张开手臂伸懒腰似的往后仰，以坐着的姿势倒着拥住麦克斯的腰。纤瘦、单薄，甚至能摸到脊骨。克洛伊晕乎乎地朝麦克斯挤眼睛。  
直播已经结束了。直到最后一秒都不停地有人在问女朋友相关的问题，还有人半真半假地哀嚎自己失恋了。克洛伊大多数都没看。今晚她喝了点酒，酒精让她的意志模模糊糊的。那个长着雀斑的npc小女孩在屏幕里来回踱步。一点都不恐怖嘛。她只是带着酒气嗤笑。她只觉得那个小人眼熟。  
麦克斯……跟我说说，你今天过得怎么样？  
挺好的。我去了街角新开的美术馆，那儿的老板是个高挑的模特，很漂亮。作品嘛……嗯，我还是学到了一点儿东西的。  
听起来不错。也许下次我也该去见见你的新暗恋对象。  
嘿，我只是刚见到她。  
克洛伊有点儿莫名其妙地委屈。我刚刚才告诉几万人你是我的亲亲小宝贝，而现在你却在跟我说一个你刚见到的高挑模特。  
……克洛伊？  
我，我今天玩的游戏，主角好像你。克洛伊晕乎乎地吐着酒气，语调轻飘飘地在空气中打着小小的旋儿。小雀斑……在她的脸上，也在你脸上。我觉得很可爱。明明是恐怖游戏，哈哈哈，是不是，好奇怪？  
克洛伊，你醉啦。麦克斯轻轻地说。  
我好想你。克洛伊的眼眶里流出泪珠来。白天的时候你不在，我很害怕。如果你又去往别的世界了呢？我怎么知道这个世界里的克洛伊还……还有没有她的麦克斯？麦克斯，我……克洛伊的眼泪止不住了。一缕较长的湿发贴在她额上，被麦克斯轻柔地拨开了。  
哦，克洛伊。  
那只少女的手，尽管有些斑驳，却仍然灵动，像一只蝴蝶上下翩舞。暖黄色的灯光照耀着她们。麦克斯面朝着克洛伊坐在她大腿上，那重量使克洛伊飘飘欲仙的灵魂被拉回了美国大地。  
紧接着是一个怀抱。  
暖茸茸的脖颈相交，麦克斯把头搁在克洛伊瘦削的肩膀上。手指轻轻划过另一侧的锁骨。我现在在想，我要在这里留下多少吻，才能重到足够让你明白？  
什么？克洛伊下意识地蹭一蹭那颗脑袋。她的注意力全融化在怀抱里了。听觉都有些迟钝。  
克洛伊。麦克斯叫了一声。  
她们不同颜色的发丝交错在一起，麦克斯埋在克洛伊好闻的颈间观察着。这根蓝色的头发，有些粗，是克洛伊的。这根棕色的头发，是我的。这跟绿色的头发，开叉了，是克洛伊退了色的头发。这根细细的，是……  
我们那时还年轻，还年轻。麦克斯有些沙哑地唱起来。我们曾躲在瀑布里捉迷藏……


End file.
